


Familiarity Over Coffee

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I keep seeing you around here, are you sure you're not stalking me"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity Over Coffee

"Is it me or have you been here before?" The girl smiles down at her, a sparkle in her eyes. She moves to put her hair up in a ponytail again and shakes her bangs so a few loose strands frame her face.

Jemma is unable to form cohesive thoughts for a second, let alone form a cohesive answer. She opens her mouth to say something, closes it again and scrunches her nose. This was a scenario she hadn’t thought of.

She’s sure she knows her face. How couldn’t she remember, she’s beautiful. All soft dimples, great smile and set jawline. She would never admit that over the last few weeks she’d been coming here more and more. At first because the coffee was great and they served scones that vaguely reminded her of England, but later also because of her.

She’d show up in the early hours, probably before work and sometimes randomly during the day or even late at night with her laptop.

Usually Jemma brought her homework here, so that she could write a paper without the distraction called Fitz, or she brought a book. Today, she only brought her iPad, which she locks.

"I do, actually," she manages eventually when she finds her tongue. "But I dare to say that you have been, too."

The girl grins and nods. “Yeah, you got that right. I’m Skye, by the way. When I saw you for the umpteenth time I just knew it couldn’t be coincidence.”

Was she flirting with her?

"Serendipity, maybe."

"You still haven’t told me your name. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee maybe?" Skye winks.

Definitely flirting with her.

"It’s Jemma. Jemma Simmons." She smiles and accepts the offer. Skye sits down across from her and motions for the waitress, ordering two coffees.

"Are you sure you’re not stalking me, though?" Jemma teases and Skye looks at her with mock-hurt on her face.

"Me? Why would you think that?" She smiles widely and leans her chin in her hand, sort-of-studying Jemma’s features before a frown settles between her brows. "Maybe a little."

"So I was right?"

"It’s just that I saw you here two weeks ago with this guy with a thick Scottish accent and you called him something weird so I -"

"Fitz?" A laugh bubbles from her throat.

"Yeah, that! So anyway I figured he was your boyfriend and that that would be that, alright."

"Fitz is not my boyfriend," Jemma blurts out and heat rises to her cheeks. Skye shrugs, looks up with a smile to the waitress to thank her when she sets down the two cappuccinos and focusses back on Jemma in an instant.

"I realised that when he came here alone with a tall dark guy, muscles all over the place, greasy white top. Heart-eyes, I tell you."

"That would be Mack," Jemma grins and shakes her head at the thought of Fitz and Mack. Totally over the moon for each other. It was almost disgusting to see how in love they were.

"I wouldn’t know. However, I was here again with my friend, Trip and -"

"I saw you with him, I think," Jemma interrupts and an eyebrow quirks on its own accord. "Well built, great smile, wasn’t he wearing a suit? Also, beard-game strong? I kind of figured he was your boyfriend, actually. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you."

"Trip and I used to date." Again that one shouldered shrug, a flash of that wicked smile. Jemma’s heart stutters. "But that was a long time ago. I see you have been doing your own stalking."

Jemma blushes and shakes her head. “I have not, really… I…”

"You so have. It’s totally cool, Simmons. Anyway, I was gonna say that I saw you again when I was with Trip and I thought you were absolutely breathtaking. You wore a blue tie, it’s one of my weaknesses. And I figured I needed to talk to you."

"Thank you. How’s this one?" She asks, pointing at the black one she’s wearing now, and Skye nods approvingly.

"Very nice, but that blue one is better." She laughs and takes a sip of her coffee after stirring in two cubes of sugar.

"Two cubes is going to make you lose your immensely distracting physique, Skye. Just so you know," Jemma says with pursed lips to make sure she doesn’t laugh too soon and Skye quirks an eyebrow at her.

"Two cubes is perfectly fine. I have been doing that since forever and I’m fine."

"Well, yes. You definitely are," Jemma counters and now the laugh comes, taking Skye with her. She blushes and for some reason Jemma is a little proud of that. "You’re also really cute when you blush."

"Thanks, Simmons." Skye shakes her head with another chuckle, and Jemma frowns.

"What is it with you and last names? I can’t imagine your friend’s name actually being Trip," Jemma asks when Skye calls her by her last name again. Her eyes drift to Skye’s lips when she licks them. She swallows hard.

"Oh, no. His name is Antoine Triplett, actually. It’s just that I don’t know my real name. Or well my name is Skye, but it doesn’t come with a last name, so I make up for that by using other people’s last names more frequently," Skye explains and Jemma nods, deciding not to ask any further. She checks her watch. It’s getting late.

"So, Skye. You gathered the courage to strike up a conversation, but I’m kind of running late for work. I am having a really great time though, so can I ask you out? Maybe for dinner? I eh… I’d like to see you again."

"Oh you want a second date?" Skye asks with a smile and Jemma chuckles.

"You would call this our first date?"

"Well, we could? I mean… We are attracted to each other it seems. We’re on half-first-name basis, I know your best friend’s name and you know how I drink my coffee. We’re practically married," Skye grins before continuing, "but that’s a topic for another day. We’ve been sitting here for at least an hour, which I would call both impressive and incredible. I kinda said to myself: if we make it past the first thirty minutes without it being awkward and she flirts back at least once, I’m gonna call it a success."

"You really planned this all out, didn’t you?" Jemma moves to get up and puts on her scarf without breaking eye-contact.

"Not so much as the time I put in stalking you." Skye tries to look innocent, but Jemma isn’t buying it. Skye puts a few bills on the table and gets up while Jemma shrugs on her coat.

"Okay. Second date, then. Dinner this Friday?" Jemma asks as they walk to the door.

"Friday sounds perfect."

"Okay, great." Jemma smiles and sticks her hand in her pockets. She doesn’t want to smile too much, but she’s sure Skye sees through it all.

"I eh… Are you one to kiss after your first date?" Skye asks and bounces from one foot to another, looking shy when she meets Jemma’s eyes again. She blushes and rolls her eyes. She already realises this is typically Skye.

Jemma steps back onto the side-walk, her eyes now level with Skye’s and cups her face, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Usually I’m not," she says quietly. Her heart thunders in her chest and she laughs a shaky laugh. Jemma clears her throat then. "But I feel like we’re doing this differently already…"

A head-to-toe shiver runs over Skye’s back when her breath tickles her cheek, Jemma can see it. She kisses Skye’s cheek first before smiling so wide her face might crack, and tilts Skye’s head slightly to press their lips together. Skye’s breath hitches and her hands find their way to her waist. It’s a simple kiss. All soft lips and small sighs. She relishes the way that every inch of her body hums pleasantly when Skye touches her face, tangling her fingers in her hair.

"You’re gonna be late for work," Skye whispers and brushes their noses together. She presses a kiss to the tip and Jemma scrunches her nose. Skye sticks a business card in Jemma’s pocket and winks before pressing a final soft kiss to her lips. "Call me. I’ll see you Friday."

She bounces off then, leaving Jemma completely breathless.


End file.
